bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Panty Raid
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Panty Raid page at Bully Wiki. 'Panty Raid '''is a non-storyline mission in Chapter 2 of ''Bully. Mission Summary Mr. Burton is exiting out of Come Hither, an adult store in Bullworth Town, wearing a poor disguise consisting of a fisherman's hat and a pair of sunglasses. In his hand, he carries what appears to be a set of magazines. He begins walking down the sidewalk, when he almost runs into Jimmy Hopkins, who greets him. Mr. Burton is clearly flustered, and hurriedly asks Jimmy what he's doing. Jimmy answers 'nothing', and asks Burton what he is doing. Panicked, Burton stutters as he looks for an excuse, and finally says he was looking for 'naughty boys'. Realizing how inappropriate this sounds, he corrects himself, and says he was looking for naughty boys in the wrong parts of town and is happy to report that in 'that disgusting store' he did not find one naughty boy. Jimmy goes along with it, and tells him that 'filth like that can really rot a young man's mind'. Taking the bait, Burton agrees, and shows Jimmy the magazines, claiming that that is why he gathered this 'research'--to 'check on the dangers'. Jimmy compliments him for being so dedicated to his work. Burton continues to tell Jimmy that he was 'in charge of the laundry this week', but because of his research of the dirty magazines, he forgot to collect it and would be to embarrassed to ask for it so late. He asks Jimmy to help, but warns him to be discreet. He tells Jimmy to go to the Girls' Dorm and collect the dirty laundry, and adds that if he is caught, Burton knows nothing about it. Jimmy agrees, and tells him that he will make it clear that he did not see Mr. Burton walking out of an adult store carrying illicit magazines. Burton tells him to hurry and once he is finished, to meet him by the school gates to deliver the laundry. The laundry turns out to be dirty panties from the Girls' Dorm. Jimmy heads to the Girls' Dorm, and climbs into the attic using the ladder at the southern side. He heads into the storage room, where he overhears a conversation between Angie and Christy regarding a Yearbook picture. Mrs. Peabody is patrolling the halls as usual, and if Jimmy is spotted by her, he will be thrown out. Jimmy has to collect a total of five panties. Four are in the dorms, and one of them is in the girl's bathroom. There are girls in the showers, so Jimmy must be careful not to get too close to them. Once Jimmy collects the last one, Melody sees him and panics, and runs to pull the fire alarm despite Ms. Philips telling the girls to remain calm. When Melody pulls the fire alarm, the sprinklers are set off. The door to the storage room closes and locks, so Jimmy must take one of two possible exits. He can take the front door, or the side door on the first floor. Outside of the dorm, a crowd of girls in their pajamas have formed. Mandy asks if it is the football team that broke in. Jimmy runs out to the front of the school gates, where Burton is waiting, still in his disguise. Jimmy hands him the panties, and tells Burton he hopes they are worth all the trouble he just went through. Burton thanks him, and gives him some money for his troubles. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 2 Category:Missions Category:Optional Missions